Anastasia (Vocaloid Version)
by Reina1505
Summary: Based on Anastasia Animated Film. Kaito is the prince and Gakupo is the servant who saves Kaito's life. Gakupo/Kaito fanfic. My first Shounen Ai/Yaoi fanfic, so be gentle. I never own Vocaloid or Anastasia Animated Film and they belong to their rightful owner! Be aware of bad grammar!
1. Prologue : The Curse of Romanov Line

**My first Vocaloid fanfic! And also my first time to write Shounen Ai/Yaoi fanfic. I never write yaoi before and my sis would skin me alive if she found out I became a yaoi fangirl and wrote a yaoi... -.-' I'm not actually a fan of yaoi, just all my friends are happen to be yaoi fangirl and they pulled me in their yaoi world. I decided to make this fanfic when I came across a music video about Kaito singing "Once Upon a December" in English from Anastasia Animated Film and someone commented what if Kaito was the prince in this movie... Those words keep haunting me until now =_= Anyway, enjoy the story! Please RnR!**

**Pairing : Gakupo/Kaito, Meito/Luka, puppy!Len/puppy!Rin (I turned them into puppies since I don't know where should I put them, but they're cute ^_^), Mikuo/Miku**

**Note : I might add some scenes that never existed on the movie, just to keep it interesting, but I will try to keep the plot in the movie as original as I can. I hope you don't mind ^_^' I never own Vocaloid or Anastasia Animated Film! They belong to their rightful owner! Be aware of bad grammar too!**

* * *

_There was a time, not very long ago, when we lived in an enchanted world of elegant places and grand parties. The year was 1916. I, Clementine Romanov, was happy and my son, Vasili, was the Tsar of Imperial Russia. We were celebrating the three-hundred year of our family rule. People were dancing in the grand, elegant ballroom of the castle. The ballroom filled with happiness and joy. My son was with his wife, Regina, dancing gracefully through the ballroom._

_"Hello, darling." I waved at him from my throne and he waved back. Then, I saw a boy secretly sneaked among the crowd of dancing people, admiring the people around him. There he was…_

_My beloved eight-year-old grandson, Kaito._

_He had the same look of his father and the same eyes like his mother. He noticed me and waved back. Vasili finally noticed him and picked him up, spinning him at the same spot._

_"Oh, papa!" He laughed happily and I chuckled softly to myself. He was bright like the brightest star in the night sky and sweet like an angel. He ran toward while holding an adorable picture of me and I accepted it gladly._

_"Grandma, why do you have to go to Paris?" He asked me with a plea. I told everyone that I had to go to Paris to take care his dead cousin's children. He and his wife were killed in an accident, leaving their children alone without parents. Kaito had been begging me not to leave ever since the day I told them, but I got something for him, so he wouldn't be sad for this separation._

_"What is this? A music box?" He asked in curious when I gave him a small, round box with green color on the lid and gold for the rest. I pulled out a necklace with its circle-shaped key._

_"Look and listen." I twisted the keyhole of the music box few times. When I removed the key, the lid was opened, revealing two figures in waltz pose spinning like they were dancing. It was Vasili and Regina._

_"It plays our lullaby!" He exclaimed as he recognized the soft tune coming out from the music box. He's now sitting on my lap and listening to the soft tune of our lullaby._

_"Yes, my dear… You can hear me ging whenever you plays this music box." I chuckled softly. After it played awhile, I began to sing the lullaby._

_"On the wind. Cross the sea. Hear this song and remember…"_

_"Soon you will be, home with me. Once upon a December…" Kaito joined in. As we finished the song, the lid was slowly closed. I handed over the key and he studied the key closely._

_"Try to read the words on the key." I told him as I watched his eyes curiously read the words._

_"To…gether…in…Paris…" He read the words aloud. He was confused at the first time, but quickly became happy as he understood the meaning of these words._

_"Really?! Oh grandma!" He hugged my neck with his arms and I hugged him back as I chuckled happily to this boy, thinking about Kaito in Paris with me, along with my son and his wife._

_But that day would never become true._

_A dark shadow had descended on the house of Romanov's on that night. A figure in black cloak suddenly appeared out of the blue in the ballroom. Even though the figure was wearing a black cloak, everyone could see clearly of the pale skin, dark hair and red eyes. It was Zeito. We thought he was a holy man, but we were so wrong about it. He's nothing, but a dangerous, power-thirst fraud. The lights were gone out. People were scared to death, even some had fainted. Seeing the surprised guest, Vasili quickly approached Zeito. His eyes showed a great hatred and disgust._

_"How dare you return to the palace?!" Vasili barked as he pointed him darkly._

_"I am your confidant!" Zeito yelled as he revealed his full image of his face._

_"You're nothing, but a traitor! Get out!" Vasili yelled. Zeito's eyes darkened in hatred._

_"You…You think you can banish me?! By the unholy powers brimming within me, I shall banish you, with a curse." Zeito said in loud, calm voice and he began to chuckle darkly._

_Kaito, who had no idea what's going on, clung to me tightly and I hugged him back to calm him down. I could feel he's trembling in fear. So did everyone in here._

_"Mark my words!" Zeito yelled to the crowed and turned face-to-face with Vasili. "You and your family shall die, within the fortnight!" Vasili turned pale as he listened to the words._

_"I WILL NOT REST, UNTIL I SEE THE END OF ROMANOV LINE, FOREVER!" He pulled out his famous reliquary, a slim tube full of green essence and decorated with skull, high above his head. A green lighting appeared from the reliquary and stuck down one of the chandeliers. It fell down with a loud crash, but no one harmed and he's gone. However, everyone was deathly scared of that night._

_Because of his hatred to Vasili and his family, Zeito sold his soul to the devil for a power to end the Romanov Line. With this power, he made many sparks of unhappiness within our country. Those sparks were quickly turned into flames. The revolution broke out and the army turned their side against my son. All of us had no choice, but to escape from this country. The revolutionists were breaking down the gate and everyone quickly made a way to escape._

_"My music box!" Kaito shouted as he ran back to his room._

_"Kaito! Come back!" I yelled to him, but he didn't hear it. I didn't want to leave him alone, so I followed him to his room._

_I closed and locked the door as Kaito quickly opened his cabinet in hurry to find his music box. When he finally found it, we heard the sound of gunshots, breaking door and glass. I thought we didn't have a chance to escape and died in here. All of sudden, I felt someone pulled my sleeves and I saw a boy with long, purple hair and matching eyes like his hair. I quickly noticed him as one of servant boys. I saw him several times, working in the kitchen.  
_

_"Hurry, this way! Out of servant quarters!" The boy guided us to the hidden door that used by the servants as a quick path to all the rooms in the palace, so they wouldn't bother the guests or the family. He pushed us to the door, but Kaito quickly turned back and faced the boy._

_"My music box!" He exclaimed worriedly, but the boy only smiled gently to him as he quietly closed the door, leaving himself behind and facing those revolutionists. I didn't want to leave behind that servant boy, but he sacrificed himself to allow us to escape. Without looking back, we were going through dark corridor until we arrived on icy riverbank. I didn't realize it had been snowing heavily and froze the water. The ice was hard enough for us to run.  
_

_As we ran past the bridge, I heard something had fallen. It was Zeito and he gripped Kaito's ankle, causing him fell down. I kept my grab tightly on Kaito's arm as Kaito tried to break free from his tight grab._

_"Let him go!" I cried over as I tried to hang on._

_"Let me go, please!" Kaito cried in desperate. Zeito only chuckled darkly as he saw Kaito's terrified face as he tightened his grip on Kaito's ankle.  
_

_"You will never escape, child. Never!" Zeito said it darkly. He didn't realize the ice around him began to crack, causing him slowly sink to the river. Zeito finally realized it when he felt ice water underneath his sinking body and he hanged on to Kaito for his life. Kaito managed to kick his face, making him let go his ankle. I quickly helped Kaito get up and ran as Zeito slowly drown to the icy river._

_Soon, we reached the train station. I managed to get broad by the help of passengers, but not Kaito and the train was starting to gain the speed. He was running after the train with his arm outstretched._

_"Grandma!" He wept. I reached out my hand and grabbed his hand. He held on me with his two hands._

_"Don't worry, Kaito! Just hold on!" I yelled desperately. I could see his face showing fear and worried._

_"Don't let go…" Kaito pleaded in soft tone and everything went fast. Our hands were slipped and Kaito fell down from the train, hitting the railway track._

_"KAITO!" I screamed. I wanted to get him fast, but the passengers held me down because the train was already moved fast. It was too late. By the time the train bended over, Kaito's unconscious figure was gone in the crowd of people._

_On that day, my son and his wife, along the rest of the family, were killed and everything was gone. And my beloved grandson… I never saw him again…_

* * *

**Uhm...Should I put it in the crossover section or stay in Vocaloid section? It's my first time to write fanfic based on movies like this. Please tell me!**


	2. Chapter 1 : The Rumor in St Petersburg

**Two new chapters in one day! XD And I still have final exam for upcoming month -.-' What a karma... My ideas are running smoothly at the time like this... At least, I won't get stressed too much...**

* * *

Now, it's 1926. Ten years after the revolution and the Fall of the Tsar and his family. The St. Petersburg was no longer a bright, warm and peaceful town, but a dark, gloomy and cold town. Ever since the Revolution, the lives of the people had been so grey. Everyone worked hard to get food in the factories; even it was deathly cold during winter. However, thanks to a certain rumor around the town and streets, everyone had something to be gossiped and talked about.

"Have you heard the rumor in the town?" A female worker with dirty blonde hair asked to her friend as they are working in the factory

"Of course. About the surviving family member of Romanov family, right?" Her brunette co-worker answered in excitement.

"I heard that too." Another co-worker with black hair joined the conversation. "I heard the Tsar and his wife got killed by the revolutionists, but when they were only killed four children of the Tsar and the Tsar had five children!"

"Really? Which one?" The brunette co-worker asked curiously.

"Ladies! Get back to work!" A patroller shouted to the gossiping ladies. The ladies quickly forgot the gossip and went back to work.

* * *

In the town square, many people gathered around a newspaper kiosk. Today wasn't a holiday, but everyone wanted to hear the latest rumor from the newspaper seller.

"Yes, it's true. Only four children of the Tsar were killed, only one who's still alive!" The newspaper seller shouted to the crowd.

"And who's that?" A beggar woman asked among the crowd of people.

"The youngest son of the Tsar, Kaito Romanov!" He replied loudly, so everyone could hear him. Everyone gasped in shocked and surprised.

Outside the crowd, there was a 25-year-old young man with short, brunette hair and red eyes and wearing an old, gray suit. He had been hearing this rumor several times on the streets.

_"They keep talking about that Kaito boy…"_ He thought tiredly as he continued to listen to the newspaper seller.

"No one saw him escaped from the Palace. The Dowager Empress will pay ten millions rubles to anyone who returns the Prince Kaito to her!" He shouted the latest news to the ecstatic crowd and became so noisy. The police heared the crowd and quickly come to that place.

"Don't repeat this to anyone!" The newspaper seller hissed as he closes his kiosk.

"_Ten millions rubles…"_ The young man couldn't believe his ears as he rushed off the dissolving crowd. He dodged several people until he reached to a building. He quietly knocked the door.

"_Romanov._" He said in low tone and the door was opened by a 16-year-old girl with long, turquoise twin tails and matching eyes like her hair.

"Onii-san! Welcome back!" The girl hugged the young man. The young man chuckled to see his sister and hugged back.

"I'm back, Miku. Where's Gakupo?" The young man asked his sister as he let her go.

"Gaku-nii is at the market." Miku answered sweetly. The young man smiled to her and took her hand, leading to the market.

The building was actually a part of a market building. Since the rumor became the hot topic, people began to sell something that looks related to Romanov Family. Some were selling pictures of the Tsar that the seller claimed it's from the Palace, pajamas that once belonged to the Tsar Family, A leather coat that rumored it belonged to the Prince Kaito and many more.

"Meito! Miku!" Someone hissed. They turned around and met a 20-year-old young man with long purple hair, tied in high ponytail, and matching eyes like his hair.

"Gakupo! There you are!" Meito called his friend as he came to them.

They had been together for six years and it's all started from Meito. Meito's father died because of sickness and his mother married again to another guy. They eventually had Miku when he was 9 years old. His stepfather was nothing, but a drunk who liked gambling. He finally fed up with him and ran away with Miku when he was 19 years old. Along the way, they met Gakupo and since that time, they were always together. Nothing could separate the trio.

"I heard the Dowager Empress will pay ten millions rubles!" Meito told Gakupo when they reached the back door. It was locked, but Gakupo had the key. He smiled in victory after hearing the rumor as he opened the door and then locked it back after Meito and Miku came in. They were quickly going up by the stairs.

"Briliant!" Gakupo exclaimed. "Miku?"

"I've booked the theater." Miku answered in excitement.

"Perfect! Everything is according to our plan!" He said it with full of excitement as he opened a room on the highest point of the stairs. The room filled with unusual things and odd-shaped objects since this room used to be a storeroom. Since no one used it, they made it their hideout.

"No more stealing, no more forging papers anymore?" Miku asked teasingly to Meito.

"Yes, Miku! No more living in debts! No more run down living!" Meito answered as he picked her up, spinning her at the same spot. Miku laughed happily to her older half-brother.

"All we need is the boy." Gakupo exclaimed as he opened a suitcase, stuffing some clothes and goods. He secretly opened a secret safety box on the wall and took a small, round box with green color on the lid and gold for the rest. It was Kaito's music box. He put it in his pocket.

"We will find the boy to play the part. Teach him what to say, dress him up…" Meito said it as he stuffed his clothes to his suitcase.

"And we will take him to Paris to meet the Empress!" Miku finished it as she closed her suitcase.

"We will find four tickets; One for you, one for Miku, one for me and one for Kaito!" Gakupo said it in excitement as he flung his arm around Meito's neck and he was just closed his suitcase. They went to the balcony, carrying their suitcase.

"Three of us will go down to history!" Meito said in excitement as he jumped on the edge of the railing of the balcony.

"It's the greatest con in history!" Miku said it as she jumped on beside Meito.

"Let's go for it!" Gakupo said it as he jumped on beside Miku. They looked to each other and grinned in excitement.

"And the St. Petersburg will have something to talk about!" Three of them said it together. Meito took Miku's left hand and Gakupo took her right hand and they jumped off the railing of balcony, sliding down the roof and laughing joyfully.

They eventually landed on the town square after sliding off one roof to another. A tram was just going to leave, heading to the theater. They rushed to that moving tram and managed to get broad one by one and now the trio would be heading to their once a lifetime adventure.


	3. Chapter 2 : The Simple Sign of God

It had been ten years since the old lady brought an unconscious boy on the railway track to Phlegmenkoff Orphanage since he didn't have something to identify himself. He didn't wake up until few days and didn't remember who he was and his family. However, he remembered his name was starting with "Kai", so everyone called him that. The old lady was happened to be the taker of the orphanage and put him along the other orphans. It seemed the old lady was kind enough to brought Kai to the orphanage, but in fact, she's ruthless and merciless toward the children. She never wanted to take care of the children in the first place, but she got no choice. All the children were forced to work to return her "kindness".

Now, Kai was 18 years old and he had a desire to go to Paris. When he found out the words on the small pedant of his necklace, he had a hope, for the first time, which his family, or maybe someone who loved him, was in Paris. He once secretly saved his money for the expenses, but the old lady found it and took all the money, and also punished him for hiding money. However, Kai didn't give up. He tried to run several times, making the old lady fed up with him.

On a snowy day, all the children in the orphanage were gathered at the front windows. Some were waving their hands and some were banging the windows. There were two figures in front of the orphanage building. One was the old lady and the other was Kai.

"I got you a job in the fish factory…" The old lady commanded rashly. "You go down this path until you get to the fork in the road. Go to the left…"

"Bye!" Kai said his goodbye and waved back to the children, ignoring the nagging old lady in front of him. "Bye, everybody!"

"Are you listening!" The old lady barked to him.

"I'm listening, ma'am…" Kai said it in monotone tone.

"You've been a thorn in my side since you brought here." She angrily yanked Kai's blue old scarf and pulled him to the front gate without caring it would hurt his neck.

"Acting like the King of Sheba…instead of the nameless no-account you are…" She complained rashly as she's pulling Kai to the gate. Kai had to choice, but to cover his ears mentally to block her compliment. "For the last ten years, I've fed you, I've clothed you, I've…"

"Kept a roof over my head…" Kai finished her words in monotone tone. She was unlocking the gate when she heard it. She glared to Kai angrily, but Kai ignored that glare.

"How is it you don't have a clue about who you were before you came to us…" She slammed the gate open as she kept complaining. "But you can remember all that?!"

"_Probably because you keep nagging me with that."_ Kai tiredly answered that in his mind. He might not had a clue about who he was, but the necklace was his only clue. "But I do have a clue."

"Ack! I know." She grabbed the necklace to have a look at the words on the pedant. She yanked his head down so that he was on the same level as she was.

"Together in Paris…" The old lady said it in mocking tone. Kai quickly yanked his necklace back from her. He still remembered she once tried to sell his necklace, but Kai managed to take it back before she could sell it. Since that time, he's always careful about his necklace around her. Who knows she would try it again.

"So, you want to go to France to find your family…" She said it with disgustingly sweet tone, sounded she's mocking at Kai. Kai only nodded quietly.

"Little Master Kai, it's time to take your place in life…" The old lady said with the same tone, grabbing Kai's old over-size coat. "In life and in line. And be graceful!" She snarled and threw Kai to the cold, snowy floor. He fell on his stomach, but eventually got up.

"Together in Paris!" She cackled as she threw back Kai's blue scarf and slammed the gate hard, then locked it tight. When she turned back, Kai gave a disgust look to her before he picked up his hat which covered in snow because of the fall, cleaned and wore it. Without looking back to the orphanage, he kept walking down the road.

* * *

"Be graceful… I am graceful, graceful to get away!" Kai shouted to the direction of the orphanage that's right behind him as he walked to the fork in the road. He's still bitter and pissed to the old lady who he despised the most. She threw him out like rubbish. He stopped in front of the fork and read the sign.

_Fish Factory – 3 miles. St. Petersburg – 7 miles._

""If I go to the left, I will be Kai the Orphan forever…" Kai mumbled to himself as he turned to the left road. "But, if I go to the right, I will find my family…" He mumbled happily as he turned to the right.

However, the idea of him going to Paris was impossible; even though his wish was to find his missing family. He looked to his necklace, thinking whoever gave him this must loved him, even a little. That ambition was too high for him.

"Me, go to Paris? What a joke…" He said it with disbelief tone to himself. He looked up the blue sky. It's so blue and it felt its blue was mocking him down to earth.

"God… Give me a sign! A hint!" He shouted to the sky as he was walking in circle. "Anything!" He said it when he sat down on a rock near the fork. All of sudden, two dogs with golden fur and blue eyes appeared out from the pile of snow behind him. One of the dogs playfully grabbed his scarf while the other grabbed his hat. Kai was surprised before, but he managed to act superior to the dogs.

"Hey! Hey, you guys, I don't have a time to play! I'm waiting for my sign!" He said it sternly, but it didn't make them backed down. Instead, they became more playful than before. Tired and pissed, he's after those dogs.

Catching two small, agile dogs was a hard job. Kai lost his count of how many times he fell when he tried to catch one of the dogs. Once, he managed to grab his scarf, but the dog held its bite on the scarf and circled him until he fell down with his face first.

After few minutes, Kai was out of his breath and sat down tiredly on the road. Those dgos still had his scarf and hat and they were waiting him on the right side.

"Great… Two dogs want me go to the St. Petersburg…" He grumped to himself tiredly as he's getting up. The puppies barked to her playfully. He looked at the dogs and realized why they were doing this to him.

"OK, little fellas… I will take that as the sign…" He smiled to the dogs as he took his first step of his life. Suddenly, he felt a little fear was storming inside him. Life was full of choices, but no one mentioned him anything about fear. Fear to make the wrong choice. Fear to make a wrong decision. Fear to go to the wrong path. However, a small voice in his heart told him to keep going. Collecting his courage, he continued to follow those dogs. He could feel the road was leading him to his forgotten past.

As he was walking to St. Petersburg, he came across a small house. The family who lived there welcomed him warmly to have a break and get warm. While he was enjoying the warmth from the fireplace and drinking his hot tea, he watched their kids playing with those dogs. He's also watching their parents who looked so happy together. His mind was racing if he could recall his parents or his family. Were his parents a happy couple like them? Did he have a brother or sister? Did he have a family at the first place?

After few hours, Kai decided to continue his journey to St. Petersburg. The family waved him goodbye and he waved back to them. He began to wonder if he could find his family or not. Would he, once again, feel the love and warmth of family?

"_But I know I have a family, once, someone who loves me for who I am…"_ Kai quietly thought as he was walking side-by-side with the dogs.

After dew hours of walking, he saw a beautiful Palace of vibrant colors and a town filled by colors from far. From that very moment, he finally knew one thing.

His journey to the past had finally begun…


End file.
